


Summer Break

by soulcircuit_archivist



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcircuit_archivist/pseuds/soulcircuit_archivist
Summary: By Lady Koneko





	Summer Break

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Soul Circuit](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Soul_Circuit), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Soul Circuit collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/soulcircuit/profile).
> 
> All rights to the anime and manga 'Here is Greenwood' belong to Yuki Nasu/Hakusensha Inc./Victor Entertainment and associated parties; the English version copyright is held by Software Sculptors Ltd. All characters and plotlines from 'Here is Greenwood' belong to their respective creators and are used without permission for entertainmet purposes. All original characters and plotlines not claimed by the previously mentioned parties are the property of and are copyrighted by Lady Koneko.. This is a non-profit story by fans for fans.
> 
> {note: ok. i tell a lie, this one has mitsuru/kazuya, too ^_^;;}

"So," a calm voice asked, "what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Mitsuru looked up from his textbook and glared over at Shinobu, who was reading a magazine while relaxing on his bed. "Do about what?" he snapped, knowing damn well what Shinobu was talking about. Shinobu's dark green eyes, eyebrows rose inquiringly, met his amethyst ones over his magazine, causing Mitsuru to flush guiltily for his words.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered and looked back down at his textbook. "I'm just... just..."  
  
"Frustrated," Shinobu supplied helpfully in a cheery voice. Mitsuru turned back to him, a scowl darkening his normally pleasant face. Shinobu looked at him innocently, and a moment later Mitsuru sighed in resignation.  
  
"Yeah, frustrated," Mitsuru finally admitted, to Shinobu and to himself. And had been so for quite a few weeks now. He laid crossed arms on his desk and rested his forehead on them. "Why does he have to have such a screwed up family life?"  
  
A soft mischievous smile on his face, Shinobu carefully placed his magazine on the floor and slid off of his bed. "As far as families go, his is not all that bad." At least, his wasn't as bad as Shinobu's. Shinobu silently slipped up behind Mitsuru, still talking. "What is bothering you is how his family life is interfering with his personal life," he finished in a soft voice.  
  
"What personal life?" Mitsuru growled. He tilted his head and looked up at Shinobu. "He is so stuck on Sumire-san that he doesn't see anyone else."  
  
"It is a hopeless relationship," Shinobu commented. Gently, with a soft stroking motion, Shinobu brushed away several locks of wavy auburn hair off of Mitsuru's neck; then let his hand rest on Mitsuru's shoulder. His dark green eyes locked on the faint fluttering of Mitsuru's pulse, which had became faster the moment he had touched him, then he slowly smiled. "You just," he bent down, the sweet scent of his lovers skin drawing him, "have to," Mitsuru shuttered lightly as Shinobu's warm breath caressed his ear, "make him see it."  
  
Mitsuru moaned softly as Shinobu's lips closed the distance between them and he softly began to kiss the sensitive skin under his ear, slowly making his way down his neck... and then the velvety wet firmness of his tongue...  
  
It wasn't fair... He did this so easily... And he was so defenseless against it... "Shin-o-bu..." he moaned. He tried to sit up, but Shinobu tightened his grip on his shoulder, keeping him pinned against the desk. He could move, but ohhhhhh...  
  
"You have a study session with him tonight, don't you?" Shinobu was whispering in his ear again. His eyes drifted shut and his breath grew short as Shinobu then traced it with the tip of his tongue. "Mitsuru..."  
  
"Yesss..." he hissed out. Shinobu smiled, an unseen, wicked smile, and lightly nipped Mitsuru's neck. He was so sensitive there... and smiled as Mitsuru gave a breathless gasp. Oh yes, sooo sensitive...  
  
He let his lips once again creep upward while his other hand, the one that wasn't holding Mitsuru down, came to rest on Mitsuru's thigh. "Maybe you should," he nipped Mitsuru's ear then bathed the wounded flesh with his tongue as he began to slowly caress his way up Mitsuru's thigh, "help him study something else." Only an idiot would have missed what Shinobu was implying, and Mitsuru was anything but.  
  
Mitsuru tensed as Shinobu's hand reached its destination, waiting for him to touch him. With a delicate move, Shinobu began to lightly caress him. Mitsuru drew in a sharp breath and shuddered. He tried once again to sit up, but Shinobu's hand tightened on his shoulder painfully in warning. Mitsuru wasn't moving until Shinobu let him, or until Mitsuru broke free.  
  
"I am sure he needs some lessons in basic biology, don't you?" And then he gently squeezed the sensitive flesh he had been stroking.  
  
Mitsuru, his blood on fire, gave an articulate cry and jerked up and out of Shinobu's hold. Shinobu quickly stepped back a couple of paces, and waited.  
  
Mitsuru was panting heavily. "Basic, you say?" He licked his lips, and stared at Shinobu. He just tilted his head to one side, seemingly completely unruffled by what he had been doing, and nodded casually.  
  
"Yes, basic biology." He arched a silvery brow at his roommate and lover. "Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Why you..." Mitsuru was out of his chair and had thrown Shinobu onto the floor before he had time to blink. He landed on Shinobu's chest and grabbed a handful of the light lavender polo shirt he was wearing, one hand tightly clenched into a fist. A small smile played across Shinobu's face, a wicked glint appearing in his dark green eyes. Mitsuru sighed, shaking his head as he smiled himself. Shinobu had done it again. "You are such a bastard sometimes," he said fondly. He unclenched his hand and caressed Shinobu's cheek.  
  
"Really?" Shinobu said, his voice soft in the quiet room.  
  
"Bastard," Mitsuru repeated so softly that Shinobu barely heard him and bent down, pressing his mouth against Shinobu's. He slid off of Shinobu, deepening the kiss as he did so.  
  
"So," Shinobu whispered, sounding a bit breathless when Mitsuru finally lifted his head, his hands calmly unbuttoning Mitsuru's shirt, his urgency betrayed only by the heat shimmering in his eyes. "What are you and Kazuya studying tonight? History or biology?"  
  
Mitsuru gave an amused snort as he pulled out the polo shirt and unsnapped Shinobu's slacks. "Biology, of course. History is nowhere near as interesting."  
  
Then they got down to some biology of their own.  
  
\+   
  
< _It's a good thing this is summer break,_ > Mitsuru idly thought as he propped himself against the doorframe and looked into room 210. Nineteen students had remained this year, and Shun was not one of them. Which was good by his reckoning. He would have had to have come up with either some way to get rid of him for the night, or he and Kazuya would have had to have studied in his room, which meant that Shinobu would have gone out and found something to occupy himself for a couple of hours.  
  
< _Of course, Shun just might have wanted to watch._ > Shun was a strange one. After all these months, he still hadn't figured out where his inclinations lay, if he even had any. He couldn't see Shun with a girl, or with a guy for that matter. Shun was, well, Shun.  
  
He smiled to himself and crossed his arms. Kazuya had a great fondness for sprawling out on the floor. Today he was wearing a sleeveless white undershirt and a pair of light green jogging shorts. His burgundy colored eyes were closed, and his short red hair looked delightfully ruffled. Kazuya was so charmingly boyish that it caused his heart to ache.  
  
< _So different from Shinobu._ > But in some ways, the same. They were both so serious and sincere, but Kazuya took it to the extremes. And he was so much fun to tease, he just loved watching Kazuya getting so ruffled. It was... exciting.  
  
< _How to go about this?_ > He could just walk in and step on his surgery scar, like he had a several days ago. That had been entertaining. He softly shook his head. No, that would probably be counter-productive tonight. His night would not go the way he wanted it to if he unnecessarily aggravated Kazuya. Mitsuru pushed himself away from the doorframe and stepped into the room.  
  
"Oi, ready to study?"  
  
Kazuya's eyes snapped open in surprise; he hadn't heard Mitsuru walk in. He sat up and gave him a cautious look. Mitsuru was smiling at him, and his eyes were gleaming with... well, something. Kazuya had a bad premonition about this study session.  
  
He watched in silence as Mitsuru silently closed the door and sat down next to the table. His hands were suspiciously empty. < _Where is the magazine?_ > Mitsuru's favorite tutoring habit was smacking people with a rolled up magazine. Hard.  
  
"Something wrong?" Kazuya rapidly shook his head. If Mitsuru had forgotten it, he was not about to remind him. He wasn't that stupid.  
  
Mitsuru arched his eyebrows at Kazuya. "Well..."  
  
Kazuya swallowed nervously and quickly opened his history book. His class was studying the founding of the Meiji Era, and as usual, he had gotten lost amongst all of the political intrigue. How could anyone keep track of it all?  
  
"Okay!" Kazuya looked up at Mitsuru, and a giant sweat drop appeared on his face. < _Nani?_ >  
  
Mitsuru brought the rolled up magazine down on Kazuya's head. "Why are you staring at me? Read."  
  
\+   
  
Kazuya dropped his head onto his open textbook. They had been at this for an hour now, and if it was possible, he was more confused than ever. In the distance he heard Mitsuru sigh. < _Weird, he is acting so weird tonight. I would have been better off studying by myself this time._ >  
  
The study session had seemed normal, for the first little while. Then came the quiz part, and his first mistake. Like usual, Mitsuru had smacked him over the head. But this time it was not the same as he usually did. Mitsuru was a great believer in the 'no pain, no gain' method of teaching. He never would have believed that someone could hit so hard with a magazine as Mitsuru could. But tonight, there was no force behind it, like he wasn't trying or had something else on his mind. Hesitantly Kazuya had asked if anything was wrong. Mitsuru had told him 'No,' and hit him with the magazine again. Now he didn't know what to think.  
  
Mitsuru sighed. He was getting nowhere here, and the frustrating part was that it was his fault. How hard could it be to seduce someone? Gods, Shinobu had no problems with it. If one gave ratings in seduction, he was sure that Shinobu would be ranked as a grandmaster. As for him, well he was more the spontaneous type, taking things as they came rather than having a detailed plan.  
  
Mitsuru broke out of his musings and looked over at Kazuya. He was bent over, his head resting on his book. < _Well, well.._.> he thought and gave Kazuya a speculative look. As a martial artist, one of the things he was adept at was finding and taking advantages of weaknesses and openings. And here was poor, unsuspecting Kazuya, giving him the perfect opening. He dropped the magazine on the floor and silently got to his feet.  
  
Kazuya had no idea that Mitsuru had moved until he felt a pair of firm hands come to rest on his shoulders.  
  
"Nani!" Kazuya jerked up and tried to turn around. Mitsuru held him fast.  
  
"Suka," Mitsuru said in what sounded like exasperation as he started to rub Kazuya's shoulders. "You have got to learn how to relax. You want to end up in the hospital with another ulcer?"  
  
"Uh... uh..." Kazuya couldn't come up with anything to say. Mitsuru's hands did feel good. He hadn't realized just how knotted his shoulders had become. Cautiously he leaned back across the table, his head pillowed by his crossed arms. Above him, unseen, Mitsuru smirked.  
  
The room was silent except for the breathing of the two young men. The faint sound of music - Chopin - could be heard coming from the room next door. Mitsuru kept working on Kazuya's back. Occasionally his hands would go up and gently work on his neck. Other times they would wander slowly down to the small of his back. Always Mitsuru was very careful not to do anything to spook his prospective lover. He had only one chance at this, and he was not going to mess it up because of over eagerness on his part.  
  
Kazuya sighed and relaxed, letting Mitsuru's hands sooth his tense muscles. This was quite nice... suddenly he tensed up again. It was a bit too nice. Just what was Mitsuru up too?  
  
He did not get a chance to ask though.  
  
"So Suka," Mitsuru's hands had drifted back up to Kazuya's shoulders. "Do you want to try your history lessons again?"  
  
< _Not in the weird mood you are in,_ > he thought privately. "No," he said instead. "I think I need some time away from it."  
  
Mitsuru nodded in agreement. "Probably not a bad idea." A short pause, then Mitsuru spoke again. "Is there anything else you need help with?"  
  
< _Huh?_ > Kazuya sat up, Mitsuru's hands leaving him as he did so and turned to Mitsuru. His mouth was poised to ask a question, when he stopped. "S-senpai..."  
  
Mitsuru, his face no more than a foot away from Kazuya, smiled mysteriously, his eyes strangely dark. "Yes, Suka?"  
  
"I... uh..."  
  
Slowly, Mitsuru shook his head, still smiling. It was time to make his move. "Suka, you really need to learn to speak out instead of getting so flustered." Kazuya's eyes grew wide as Mitsuru slowly brought a hand up and cupped his cheek with it. "No matter how cute you look like that." Kazuya was frozen in shock, his body and mind unable to act. With wry amusement Mitsuru shook his head. "Poor poor Suka-chan..." he whispered mockingly and closed the distance between the two.  
  
< _Ah... ah... ah..._ > Kazuya's eyes grew wider as Mitsuru bent closer to him. He was unable to move, much like the time earlier in the week when Mitsuru bent to kiss Shinobu... < _Oh Gods!_ > he thought in sudden horrified realization as Mitsuru grew even closer. < _They weren't joking!_ > Then Mitsuru's lips met his.  
  
< _He is all tensed up again!_ > Mitsuru thought in mild irritation as he caressed Kazuya's lips with his. He tilted his head slightly for a better angle and kissed him again. He sighed and lifted his head slightly so that there was a bare inch of space between his nose and Kazuya's. His eyes looked into a pair of shell-shocked burgundy ones.  
  
"Relax, will you?" he murmured. "I am not going to hurt you." < _At least not the way you think._ > Kazuya gave a little jerk as Mitsuru's hand crept from his cheek and slowly ran down his chest. "It'll be fun."  
  
Kazuya finally snapped out of it. "Fun!" he squeaked out in shocked horror. "Senpai..."  
  
Mitsuru gently placed a finger over his lips, instantly silencing him. "Well, if you want, you can consider this a," a very wicked look appeared in Mitsuru's eyes, "lesson in biology."  
  
"Senpa--"  
  
Mitsuru quickly silenced him, this time with his lips. "Suka..." he whispered warningly against his lips, "It will be okay. Trust me."  
  
Kazuya's eyes were full of panicky confusion as Mitsuru gently pushed him down to the floor. Mitsuru was his sempai, his tutor, and sometimes almost like a brother. Why was he doing this? And... why couldn't he stop him?  
  
Mitsuru looked down, the lack of resistance a bit unexpected. Kazuya was prone to flashes of violence, and he had fully expected that Kazuya would have tried to hit him by now. Instead he was looking up at him, his eyes full of confusion, and... A slow sensual smile crept to his lips as he saw something Kazuya was not yet aware of... acceptance.  
  
He bent over Kazuya and cupped his face with both of his hands. Solemnly he stared into Kazuya's eyes; then kissed him.  
  
< _Why am I letting him do this?_ > Kazuya thought as Mitsuru's warm lips once again met his. He closed his eyes in a desperate measure to block from his mind what was happening. It didn't work. To his surprise, it just made things more real. Mitsuru's lips on his... his warm breath on his cheek... the hand that was... that was running up and down his chest... ohhhhh... he moaned softly, unaware of what he was doing.  
  
Mitsuru took the opening that Kazuya had unwittingly given him and lightly ran his tongue along the inside of Kazuya's lips. He was offered no resistance. < _Sweet... he tastes so sweet..._ > Mitsuru groaned and deepened the kiss further, stroking the inside of Kazuya's mouth and tongue with his. Hesitantly, almost reluctantly, Kazuya's tongue shyly met his. Mitsuru's hand stilled on Kazuya's chest at Kazuya's action, his other sliding down under Kazuya's head to hold him still as he kissed him back fiercely.  
  
He broke it off a minute later as he realized that he was going faster than he had planned. < _Kazuya is a virgin, cool off or you are going to totally freak him out!_ > Breathing hard, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart, he looked down.  
  
Kazuya was looking back up at him. His lips were swollen and red from the passion of Mitsuru's kisses, and his eyes were hazed with bemused pleasure. His chest was heaving in the attempt to get oxygen into his lungs, and he was making the most delightful little whimpering noises. < _Hmm..._ > Mitsuru though speculatively, licking his parted lips in delightful anticipation. Maybe he wasn't going too fast after all.  
  
"That didn't hurt, did it?" he asked, his hand returning to its exploration of Kazuya's chest.  
  
"I..." Kazuya swallowed desperately and tried again, "No--ooo..." His voice broke as Mitsuru's fingers found and then began to teasingly stroke his nipple. He gave a sharply indrawn gasp and arched his back, thrusting himself into Mitsuru's hand, his eyes squeezing shut at the intensity of the sensation.  
  
< _Well, damn._ > Mitsuru's eyes opened wide for a moment then narrowed as he captured the hard tip between his fingers and squeezed it. Kazuya gasped and threw his head to one side, a strangled sound coming from deep within his throat, the sensation too much for him. < _Talk about responsive. Sumire, you have no idea what you lost here... unless Hasukawa-sensei is the same..._ > a quick image of the academy's nurse appeared in his mind's eye. Silly, placid, pathetic. He mentally shook the image away before it could ruin the mood. < _Nahhh... Well, your loss is defiantly my gain..._ > he released Kazuya's nipple and moved on over to the other, with the same results. < _And my pleasure_.>  
  
"No... more... please..." Kazuya moaned. What was Mitsuru doing to him?!? He felt... he felt... everything...  
  
"Does it hurt?" Mitsuru whispered, his breath a warm caress against Kazuya's ear.  
  
"Y-yes..." Kazuya stuttered out, his head turning back and forth on the floor.  
  
"And this?" Kazuya felt his undershirt being lifted up his chest, Mitsuru's warm hands lightly tracing his ribs in their journey upwards. He felt the electrical shock as Mitsuru's thumbs rubbed over his nipples again, and then...  
  
"OOOOOOhhhhhhhhh..." Mitsuru smiled, and was once again glad that this was summer break. Kazuya was becoming very noisy. He would hate to be interrupted now. Mitsuru licked the nipple again; causing a shockwave of sensation sparking across Kazuya's nerves again, and then began to suckle.  
  
"S-s-sen-pai..." Kazuya cried out, his hands reaching out and finding Mitsuru. He grasped his head, the soft auburn hair feeling like cool silk to his fingers.  
  
Mitsuru looked up. "Want me to stop?" he asked in a low, husky voice. Kazuya's mouth opened; then closed as he looked at the other boy. He didn't know, Gods, he didn't know! His body, nerves still shimmering in reaction, did.  
  
Mitsuru felt the fingers tighten in his hair, lightly tugging him downward. Kazuya's eyes drifted shut again, surrendering. Without another thought he placed himself into Mitsuru's care.  
  
Mitsuru felt the slight shift that accompanied Kazuya's surrender. To reward him, he slowly kissed his way over to his other nipple while he worked the one he just abandoned with his index finger and thumb. Kazuya writhed on the floor, biting his lip in desperate reaction to what was being done to him.  
  
< _Some virgin,_ > Mitsuru thought as he started to taste his way down Kazuya's sweaty chest, the salt tasting like sugar against his tongue. < _If I had known he was like this.._.> he found and teased Kazuya's navel with the tip of his tongue, eliciting a long drawn out moan from Kazuya, < _I'd have had him months ago._ >  
  
Mitsuru lifted his head and looked down at his lover. His heart began to pound harder. Never would he have imagined that Kazuya would look like this. Laying on the floor in complete surrender. Shuddering with pent up desire and glistening with sweat. His eyes were opened mere cracks, and from what he could see, glassed over. His chest was heaving and his breath was coming short. His passion all too evident against the loose shorts he was wearing.  
  
< _All of this, and from a petting session._ > He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He was going to have to slow down, or he wouldn't be able to do half the things he wanted to do. < _Wonder what he will do when I taste him.._.> Mitsuru slowly licked his lips at the thought, feeling himself growing hard at the imagery in his mind. He clenched his fists violently. He had not been prepared for anything like this.  
  
"Senpai..." Kazuya moaned, his eyes fluttering open. Mitsuru gave him a lopsided smile.  
  
"Are we having fun yet?" he asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"F-fun?" The word 'fun' was totally inappropriate to describe what was going on. Kazuya gave Mitsuru the levelest look he was able to manage. It wasn't much. He was on fire, his nerves alive like they had never been before. He felt... he didn't know how he felt. All he knew was that this was everything in the world. These sensations... Mitsuru... "No..." he whispered, slowly sitting up, his arms shaking from the tension that had invaded his body. "Not fun."  
  
He almost smiled. The shocked look on Mitsuru's face... Oh, that was something he would never, never forget. He did smile, a second later, as he closed the space between them and kissed Mitsuru full on the mouth. Before Mitsuru could recover from this totally unexpected move, Kazuya had forced open his mouth and was kissing him the way he had been kissing Kazuya earlier. His arms encircled Mitsuru, and with a sudden move Kazuya fell backwards, bringing the startled Mitsuru with him. With well-honed reflexes Mitsuru braced his hands on the floor, preventing Kazuya from receiving a nasty bump on the head.  
  
At this point, Mitsuru came to the unsettling realization that he had probably not thought through this well enough. This was not the Kazuya he knew. < _I missed... something..._ > he thought brokenly as Kazuya ravished his mouth, his inexperience apparent but his enthusiasm more than made up for it. Mitsuru was, for the first time in this kind of situation, at a lost as what to do.  
  
Kazuya ran one questing hand up into Mitsuru's hair. The soft silkiness... His other hand began to stroke up and down his back, the muscles rippling reflexively to the soft caress. Deep in his throat, Mitsuru moaned. His arms, unable to hold him up anymore, went limp, and he gently fell on top of Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya broke the kiss with a strangled gasp. The feeling of having Mitsuru on top of him... Oh Gods... the heat...  
  
Mitsuru was also gasping, for much needed air. Wow. He looked at Kazuya. He was panting heavily, a red flush highlighting his cheekbones. Their eyes met, and Kazuya gave him a small sensual smile.  
  
"Having fun yet?" he whispered mockingly, then licked his passion-swollen lips, all but purring. Mitsuru swallowed roughly.  
  
"You asked for it," Mitsuru growled out. He couldn't take much more of this. He was already shaking violently, and they were still in the kissing stage. He had never come from kissing before, and he wasn't sure he wanted to now.  
  
A look of uncertainty flashed through Kazuya's eyes, and Mitsuru realized he had no idea of what came after the kissing and petting. < _A virgin sex fiend. Who would have thought?_ > He certainly hadn't. For some reason he thought back to when he left his room to come over here. The slight smug look on Shinobu's face as he told Mitsuru to 'have fun'. < _He knew... bastard..._ >  
  
"Senpai?" Kazuya's warm breath caressed his cheek as he felt himself pulled closer. Mitsuru pulled back.  
  
"My turn." He gave Kazuya a wicked look. Instead of looking apprehensive, Kazuya looked up with a look of innocent curiosity. The look nearly killed him, and he ripped his gaze away from those burgundy eyes.  
  
< _Must be split personalities. Get him hot and bothered and..._ > Mitsuru shuddered and buried his face in Kazuya's neck. Kazuya obligingly arched his neck, silently asking for his mouth. Mitsuru moaned softly and kissed his neck. He roughly licked up the salty sweat, and bit down.  
  
"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kazuya grip in Mitsuru's hair tightened. His other hand dug into the back of Mitsuru's shirt.  
  
"Yesss..." Kazuya hisses, his eyes drifting shut as Mitsuru licked the bruised skin then started sucking, catching more nerves afire. "Yesss..."  
  
Mitsuru then drifted down Kazuya's neck, leaving a darkening red mark on his pale skin, and slid across his collarbone. He stopped and lifted his head when he encountered the undershirt. Eyes hot, he sat up, straddling Kazuya. "Lift your arms."  
  
Kazuya complied and Mitsuru shoved the shirt over Kazuya's head and arms, discarding it on the floor. Mitsuru then brought his hands up to the buttons on his shirt. With slightly fumbling fingers he quickly undid the buttons and slipped out of his shirt.  
  
"Nice," Kazuya murmured, narrow eyes raking across Mitsuru. He wondered; would Mitsuru feel the same thing he had if he caressed his chest? If he tasted his pale skin? Slowly he licked his lips and reached a hand out to touch him.  
  
Mitsuru remained still. Kazuya's hand tentatively touched him, his fingers dancing across Mitsuru's damp skin. Mitsuru shuddered. "Quit teasing," he growled.  
  
"Teasing?" Kazuya's finger circled around Mitsuru's nipple before he rubbed his thumb over it. He grinned as Mitsuru tossed back his head with a strangled gasp, the muscles in his chest rippling as he arched into Kazuya's hand.  
  
"Stop it..." Mitsuru desperately grabbed Kazuya's wrist and pulled his hand away.  
  
"But..." Kazuya's voice was husky, "I want to touch you..."  
  
Mitsuru gave him a smoldering look. "I haven't finished touching you yet." Kazuya gave him a hopeful look. So far he had liked --oh what a weak word to use to describe what he was feeling-- everything that Mitsuru had done to him.  
  
"More?" Kazuya asked hopefully, gazing up at his senpai.  
  
"Oh yes, more." Mitsuru slid off of Kazuya, and repositioned himself. His eyes met Kazuya's. Mitsuru placed a finger over Kazuya's heart and then slowly brought it down his chest. He circled around Kazuya's navel, and then went lower, and lower. His lips parted breathlessly as his finger slowly ran across the waistband of Kazuya's shorts, and then over the shorts themselves. He paused for a bare moment; then he touched Kazuya.  
  
The reaction, as he had half expected, was almost explosive in its intensity. Kazuya threw back his head, a small choked gasp the only sound he could make. He arched his hips, thrusting himself harder into Mitsuru's hand, demanding attention. Mitsuru pushed Kazuya down to the floor, still keeping one hand firmly over his hot sex. "Suka!" Mitsuru hissed loudly. Kazuya, his entire being awashed in sensation, didn't hear a word.  
  
< _He is so freaking hot!_ > Mitsuru grimly removed his hand. < _Every little touch sets him off. It's like he is in heat or something._ > But, he smirked, it was so damn erotic. Now it was time for the serious stuff.  
  
"Suka?" He murmured softly, reaching out to grab him by the chin. He sighed, Kazuya's eyes were passion glazed. "Suka-chan? Can you hear me?" A slight dawning of awareness appeared in his eyes, and he nodded slightly. "I take it that you liked that?"  
  
The faintest of nods and a soft sound, much like a purr, was his answer.  
  
"Well then," Mitsuru gently brushed his lips against Kazuya's, "then you are in for a real treat."  
  
"Hmmmm?" Kazuya watched with passion-glazed eyes as Mitsuru's hand fluttered down his chest to his shorts. His breath caught as Mitsuru ran his finger around the waistband again, then gave him a totally wicked look. Before he could figure out what that meant Mitsuru had hooked his fingers around his jogging shorts and his under shorts and with a quick and obviously practiced move quickly shucked them off, freeing him into the warm air of the room.  
  
Faintly, deep back in his mind, Kazuya clicked in onto what was going on. For a moment, a mere breath of a second, panic surfaced. Then with a ruthlessness he had previously been unaware of he smothered that part of his mind. He wanted this, wanted Mitsuru. Wanted him to touch him, to do anything to him. And nothing was going to stand in his way, especially himself.  
  
Mitsuru threw aside the clothing and looked at Kazuya. He swallowed roughly and reached out. His hand gently touched the firm length and he ran his fingers teasingly across it. Kazuya immediately arched, thrusting himself into Mitsuru's hand.  
  
"Mi-tsu-ruuuuu..." he moaned brokenly. "Please..."  
  
"Please what? This?" Mitsuru stroked him harder.  
  
"Yesssss... Ooohhhhh..."  
  
Mitsuru bent down and kissed him lightly on the stomach, and then inched his way down Kazuya's thigh, never breaking the rhythm of his stroking. Kazuya writhed under him, his moaning becoming louder.  
  
"And what of this?" Mitsuru asked, and removed his hand, his mouth poised over the length he had been lovingly stroking.  
  
"Noo-OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." The sensation... the heat... oh GODS! What little rational thought Kazuya was capable of vanished as Mitsuru's mouth closed over him.  
  
Mitsuru's eyes drifted shut in pleasure as he began to work Kazuya, the silky-hardness filling his mouth. Oh yesss... Kazuya arched violently into his mouth, and Mitsuru threw one arm over his hips to try to keep him still. He sucked harder, tugging on him, rolling his tongue around him, licking him, tasting him... drawing him in deeper...  
  
"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh..." Kazuya clenched his fists hard, his nails digging into his palm, and thrusted his hips up again and again into the wet heaven of Mitsuru's mouth. He was burning. Mitsuru was burning him alive. He threw his head back and forth, having to do something. He grew tenser and tenser as the hot tugging continued, his blood afire, his body drowning in sensations so strong he couldn't believe that they existed. He continued to moan, deaf to his cries. All he wanted was for this burning to stop, he couldn't stand it... sensation on sensation... but it was so sweet...  
  
He snapped. With a high-pitched cry he arched into Mitsuru's mouth one last time and came.  
  
Mitsuru swallowed Kazuya's passion and lifted his head panting. Now that was something. Kazuya was lying limply on the floor, shuttering with the pleasurable aftershocks of his release. Slowly, with great care, he licked Kazuya clean. Kazuya moaned softly and weakly opened his eyes. He said nothing, just looked at Mitsuru with his passion-hazed eyes.  
  
"My turn," Mitsuru muttered hoarsely, hungrily taking Kazuya's mouth. Kazuya, really to tired to respond properly, let Mitsuru do what he would, a slow burn beginning in his blood again. Mitsuru quickly slid out of the rest of his cloths, laying his jeans where he could easily get at them, then turned his attention back to his lover. Kazuya hadn't even noticed his actions, still dazed from his first taste of sexual pleasure. Mitsuru gave Kazuya a hungry look, slid his legs apart and laid down on top of him. Kazuya slowly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.  
  
"Ready for more?" Mitsuru whispered huskily, lifting his head and meeting Kazuya's eyes. Kazuya's eyes were empty of all coherent thought as he rubbed against the boy above him. All that Mitsuru could see in them was passion and heat. He frowned, and gave Kazuya a hard look. < _Man, this is almost scary_.> He propped himself up on his elbows. "Suka?"  
  
"...mmmmm..."  
  
< _At least he is still here, sort of. Is he going to be able to take this?_ > Not like Kazuya had a choice or anything at this point. His body was so hungry for release... "I hope you are, because," Mitsuru reached for his jeans and deftly removed a small tube from one of the pockets. With ease, he twisted the cap off and squeezed a little of the lube onto his finger, then reached down their bodies and urgently probed Kazuya, searching and then finding his opening, "there is no holding back now." He probed the entrance with his slicked finger, causing Kazuya to arch against his hand; then pushed inside. His finger effortlessly slid into Kazuya's body.  
  
< _No resistance... he is so ready.._.> Mitsuru shook his head in disbelieve that Kazuya required no stretching and withdrew his finger. Quickly he squeezed a good portion of the lube in his hand and quickly applied it to his swollen length, hissing as pleasure rolled over him. Before he lost complete control he removed his hand, readied himself against Kazuya's entrance, and thrusted.  
  
"Nnnnuuuunnnnnnnnnnn," he groaned. Oh GODS, he was so hot! He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw tightly. Someone needed to slap a warning on this redhead, 'dangerous to ones sexual control'. He withdrew and thrusted again, Kazuya arching up mindlessly to meet him each time, his swollen length brushing against Mitsuru each time as his body lovingly caressed Mitsuru's length inside him.  
  
Mitsuru thrusted into the writhing redheaded siren below him, harder and faster, diving into the tight, burning heat that was the soul reason for his being until the pleasure overwhelmed him and he couldn't take it any longer. He nearly passed out from the force of his release, the sound of his blood pounding in his ears and his nerves screaming from sexual overload. He gave a cry of horse pleasure then he collapsed on top of Kazuya, weakly panting. Kazuya himself was lying limp on the floor, near unconscious himself from the dual sensations of Mitsuru coming so violently within him and the unexpected force of his second release.  
  
After several long minutes, an exhausted Mitsuru lifted his head. His hair hung down in front of his eyes, dark and soaked with sweat. Kazuya looked back up at him, and weakly lifted his hand to gently cradle Mitsuru's cheek. "No more biology lessons for a while, please. I don't think I can take it."  
  
Mitsuru restrained the urge to laugh hysterically -he didn't have the strength anyway- and nodded.  
  
"Can I go to sleep now?" Kazuya yawned and squirmed slightly under Mitsuru, causing both of their nerves to spark. "I am so tired..." his eyes fluttered momentarily; then opened wide. "Oh, thanks for the lessons."  
  
Kazuya smiled as Mitsuru blushed a deep red.  
  
\+   
  
Shinobu didn't look up from where he was sitting next to the table as he heard the muffled sound of a door opening and closing. A minute later the door of his room slowly swung open. He waited until Mitsuru closed the door to their room before asking anything.  
  
"How did the lesson go?"  
  
Silence.  
  
Shinobu waited patiently for an answer, and after a couple of minutes when none was forthcoming, he looked up from his book. Mitsuru was leaning weakly against the door, and was giving him the strangest of looks.  
  
"You knew about Kazuya, didn't you?" Mitsuru accused softly, his voice low.  
  
Shinobu gave his love a harder look. Something was off here. "I knew he wouldn't refuse you, if that is what you mean."  
  
Mitsuru blinked hazily at his koi and shook his head slightly, as though he was having a hard time staying focused. "Anything else?"  
  
Shinobu blinked. Just what did Mitsuru want to know? "I knew," he began softly, "that you wanted him, and that, though he was unaware of it, he wanted you."  
  
"That is it?" Shinobu nodded, still puzzled.  
  
"Why, what occurred?"  
  
"I don't wanta to talk about it." On shaky legs Mitsuru made his way across the room and collapsed next to Shinobu. He sighed and leaned his head against Shinobu's shoulder, snuggling into his koi's warm body.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shinobu asked in slight alarm. Mitsuru had never done this before, what had happened to him?  
  
" 'm fine," he mumbled, leaning most of his weight against Shinobu as he started to drift off. "Just got a surprise, tha' all."  
  
Shinobu arched a silver brow and looked down at the golden auburn head pillowed on his shoulder. Mitsuru was asleep. How remarkable. He was totally exhausted. His eyes narrowed speculatively. Just what had happened in the next room?  
  
Sighing he shifted, letting Mitsuru fall against his chest. Mitsuru snuggled his head against Shinobu, slipping deeper into sleep. With a minimum of difficulty he gathered Mitsuru into his arms and carried him to his bed. He deposited Mitsuru on the bottom bunk - there was no way he was going to strain himself to get him to the top bunk. He swiftly stripped Mitsuru and got him into his pajamas. With a gentle caress to the cheek, Shinobu pulled the covers up to Mitsuru's chin. Then he got ready for bed himself.  
  
Next time, and he was sure there was going to be a next time, he was going to find out exactly what was going on. Just what had gone on next door? He had never seen Mitsuru so... wiped out after sex before.  
  
After all, he smiled to himself, eyes gleaming with anticipation as he climbed under the covers next to Mitsuru and pulled him into his embrace, there was just as much pleasure in watching as participating.   
  
The End 


End file.
